


Truth or Dare? (Discontinued)

by FlowerV3x, FlowerV4x (orphan_account)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Can't tell if this is still Teen And Up Audiences, Crack, F/F, Gen, Rinko barely made an appearance in this work I am so sorry, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerV3x/pseuds/FlowerV3x, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FlowerV4x
Summary: Roselia decides to play Truth or Dare.note from v3: v4 has discontinued the work due to unknown reasons and it is up to her whether or not we will continue it. sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for reading.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 38
Kudos: 110





	1. French Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My English is bad so please bear with it (´ω｀)。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roselia just finished their rehearsal an hour earlier than usual. They decided to use their remaining time in the studio room by doing whatever they want before leaving. Everything was the same as usual until Yukina suddenly stands up…

Roselia just finished their rehearsal an hour earlier than usual. They decided to use their remaining time in the studio room by doing whatever they want before leaving. Lisa gives out cookies for everyone, Sayo decides to practice more with her guitar, and Ako and Rinko starts chatting about their favorite game, Neo Fantasy Online. Everything was the same as usual until Yukina suddenly stands up on the chair she was sitting on. Everyone in the room except Sayo, who didn't bother looking up and continues playing her guitar, looks at her in confusion. She clears her throat before speaking, “Everyone, I have something to tell you,” she declared.

“What is it Yukina?” Lisa asks, “Is it something important?”

“Yesterday, as I was walking home from school, I saw a group of kids at the park sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle of them. I was quite curious about it and wanted to ask what game were they playing.”

“Oh! It's called Truth or Dare, Yukina-san!” Ako exclaims, “You spin the bottle and if it stops right in front of someone, the person who spinned the bottle will ask them something or dare them to do something!”

“Is that so?” Yukina asks. Ako nodded eagerly in response, “Very well then, we shall play the game. Now everyone, please form a circle.”

“Uh… Yukina?” Lisa raises her hand, “Shouldn't you be asking first if the others wanted to join?”

“I wouldn't mind…” Rinko answered hesitantly, her voice shaking. She wasn't sure whether or not this was a good idea.

“Okay then,” Lisa looks at Sayo, who was still playing her guitar, “How about you, Sayo?”

“No,” she answered promptly, “I would rather practice than waste my time doing nonsense.”

“I'll treat you with fries la-”

“Deal,” Before Yukina could even finish her sentence, Sayo immediately agrees. Lisa sighs, “Well… I don't have any reason to say no so… I guess that's everyone?”

“Yup!” Ako replies, who already has a bottle in her hand. They sat on the floor, forming a circle and placed the bottle in the middle of them, “Who should spin the bottle first?” Lisa asks.

“Me! Me!” Ako raises her hand, “Ako wants to spin the bottle!”

“Well okay then,” Ako spins the bottle. It stops right in front of Yukina, “Yukina-san, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Yukina answered, a devilish grin suddenly forms on Ako's face. Out of nowhere, she pulls out a sachet of black coffee from her pocket, “Yukina-san, Ako dares you to eat this!”

Yukina freezes on her spot, does Ako want her dead? There's no way will she be able to eat all of that! “Ako, what did I do to deserve this?” She asks, regretting that she picked dare instead of truth, “And also, why do you have a sachet of black coffee in your pocket?”

“Nothing special,” Ako shrugged, she teared the sachet open and handed it over to Yukina. She stares at it for awhile before turning her gaze to Ako, “What will happen if I don't eat it?”

“Ako will tell all the cats at the park to run away from you everytime you try to pet them.”

“Ako, there's no way she'd believe that-” 

“If that's the case, I shall eat this then,” Lisa tried to protest but was cut short by Yukina, who seems firm about her decision. Lisa's mouth gaped, “What?! You believe her?!” There's no way she'd actually do it right?

But she was wrong, Yukina suddenly pours the entire sachet in her mouth. The moment she finished all of it, she suddenly falls down to the floor with a loud thud, “Yukina?! Yukina!” Lisa tries shaking her awake, but she has already ascended to heaven. Lisa hugs her tightly before laying her back to the floor, “You fought bravely, Yukina…”

She gently laid Yukina down, who's eyes were blank and mouth agape, “So um… since Yukina is gone, who's gonna spin the bottle?” She asked.

“Maybe you, Lisa-nee?” Ako suggested.

“Sure,” Lisa shrugs and spins the bottle, it stops right in front of Sayo, “Sayo, truth or dare?”

“Truth, I don't want the same fate that happened to Minato-san,” she replied. Ako seems disappointed about Sayo picking truth. 

“Hmm… what question should I ask you…” Lisa thought out loud. She holds her chin, brows furrowing as she thinks deeply for a question to ask. A question suddenly came in her mind.

“Sayo, if you were to do tongue with someone, would it be me, Yukina, Tsugu, or Hina?”

“Before I answer your damn question, why is Hina included to if I were to do tongue with someone???” Sayo wasn't _exactly_ opposed to the idea of doing tongue with Hina, but who in their right mind would do something like that with their sister?!

“Because incest is wincest?”

“Lisa-nee, you're an incest fan?” Ako asks.

“Some of our readers are… I think?”

“Stop breaking the fourth wall, Lisa,” I pouted, “Though incest is wincest indeed,” I crossed my arms, nodding in agreement.

“Get out of here, Flower-san,” Sayo said while giving me a dirty look, “You're disgusting.”

“You're no fun, Sayo~” I teased. She pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance, what the hell is she even doing here? “Aren't you supposed to be working on that work about Imai-san?”

“… Oh yeah…” Crap, I forgot, “Well… have fun!”

“…”

“… She's gone…” Rinko said, breaking the awkward silence. She has been staying quiet for the entire time.

“… So where were we again?” Lisa asked.

“About who Sayo-san will do tongue with?” Ako said.

“Oh yeah, so Sayo, who is it that you're gonna do tongue with?”

Sayo sweats, she can't decide who will she do tongue with. It takes her for awhile before she finally answers.

“You.”


	2. The Thoughts Of Getting French Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa awaits for Sayo's answer, but the answer itself was not what she expected…

“Come on Sayo, spit it ou-”

“You.”

Lisa splutters at Sayo's sudden answer, did she heard that right? There's no way Sayo would do tongue with someone like her! She reddens in embarrassment while her heart starts hammering in her chest, as if it's gonna burst out at any moment. She points at herself in disbelief as she struggles to regain her composure, “M-Me?!”

Sayo, who's also as red as Lisa, nods in approval. She didn't expect Sayo to choose her over the others if she were to do tongue with someone. In fact, she expected her to choose Afterglow's keyboardist and cinnamon roll, Hazawa Tsugumi ~~(Sorry SayoTsugu stans)~~. She can imagine Sayo dominating Tsugumi in bed, their tongues lapping at each other, Sayo biting Tsugumi's neck, leaving hickeys, her long, slender fingers inside-

“Lisa, if you keep this up, I'll have to change the rating of this work to Mature,” I scolded her.

“Oops, sorry Flower!”

“Gay.”

 _Okay Lisa, stop thinking about lewd thoughts._ Moving on, how about Yukina? She doesn't know whether or not her best friend is a good kisser. All she knows is the fact that Yukina has a single brain cell that revolves entirely around music, and that's literally it. If you leave her inside your house unattended so she can do some household chores, expect your house to be on fire or possibly be blown up to the moon.

How about Hina then? She obviously doesn't know whether or not Hina is a good kisser, either. But given the fact that Sayo's little sister is a "Genius Next Door", there's no doubt she'll immediately learn how to dominate Sayo in bed. It's going to be like what she thought of earlier, but instead Sayo becomes Hina and Tsugumi becomes Sayo.

 _Wait, what are you thinking, Lisa?! That's incest! Don't tell me you're into incest?!_ She shakes her head, trying to forget the thought about Hina dominating Sayo in bed.

Suddenly, she imagines the thought of her, getting french kissed by Sayo. Sayo dominating her in bed, their tongue lapping at each other, Sayo biting her neck, leaving hickeys, her long, slender fingers inside her-

“Lisa-nee, why is your nose bleeding?” Ako asks, pulling her back to reality.

“Huh?” She touches her nose, it was indeed bleeding, “O-Oh… i-it's nothing!”

“Use this, Imai-san…” Rinko offers a box of tissues to Lisa, “Thanks, Rinko.”

She stuffs her nose with tissues to avoid too much blood loss, “Are you okay now, Imai-san?” Sayo asks, worried.

“Don't worry about it! She assures, “Sayo, it's your turn to spin the bottle.”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” She spins the bottle, it stops right in front of Rinko. Rinko sweats, she doesn't know what's the best option between truth and dare. But she's quite thankful that Sayo's the one who spun the bottle, meaning she's the one who's gonna be asking or daring, “Shirokane-san, truth or dare?” Sayo asked.

“D-Dare?” Rinko answers hesitantly, Sayo isn't gonna ask her to do some weird stuff right?

“I dare you to…” She pauses, what would it be?

“… Buy me a mega jumbo-sized basket of fries that is upsized.”

“… That's… it…?”

“That's it.”

Rinko sighs in relief while Lisa tries to hide her giggles.

 _I thought Hikawa-san was gonna ask me to do something weird… Like kiss Ako-chan…_ She blushes at the thought as she leaves the studio to buy the fries Sayo wanted at the café outside.

“Well, since Rinko went outside to buy fries, should we wait for her to spin the bottle?” Lisa asked.

“On behalf of the Fire Wizard Rin-rin, the Necromancer Ako shall spin the bottle of uh… I forgot.” Ako volunteers as she raises her hand again.

“You don't want to wait for Rinko?”

“Ako wants to, but Rin-rin might take awhile though.”

“… You have a point…” Since it's Rinko that they're talking about, she'll probably have difficulties dealing with crowds, let alone talking to the cashier when she's gonna say her order. Remember the time when Yukina asked her to use the phone to call the staff member so that they could rent some instruments? Turns out she accidentally rented a ukulele and some percussion instruments instead, “Okay then, Ako.”

Before she could spin the bottle again, Yukina suddenly rises up from the dead, waking up from her sleep.

“Yukina!” Lisa cries, “I thought you were dead!”

While she was hugging her best friend by the neck, she suddenly felt a hand touch her butt, “Eek!” She shrieked.

“What a soft butt we have here~” Yukina cooed, she has an unusual goofy smile on her face as she squeezes Lisa's butt. Lisa shivers, why in 28 hells is Yukina squeezing her butt? Is it because of the coffee powder she ate from Ako? She looks at Sayo, hinting that she's asking for help.

“Minato-san.” 

Sayo glares at Yukina, who still has her hand attached to Lisa's butt, “What is it, Sayo~?”

“Who told you you can touch Imai-san's milky buttocks?! I'm the only one with privilege who can touch those marshmallows!”

Wait, really? Lisa doesn't remember giving Sayo the privilege of which she's the only one allowed to touch her butt, “Wait, I don't remember giving you a privilege…”

“Lisa-nee, is Ako allowed to touch your butt?” Ako asks, earning a glare from Sayo.

“You don't have the right to touch those treasures, Udagawa-san.”

“Well, how about her boobs then?”

“Never in a hundred years.”


	3. Sacred Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos reigns over inside the room Roselia is currently in the moment Yukina woke up and started fondling Lisa's butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is short (´∀｀)。

“Minato-san, let go of those buns right now.”

“If I let go, can I touch yours then~?”

“No.”

Chaos reigned over in studio room C, the room Roselia is currently in. The moment Yukina woke up after being knocked out from eating the coffee powder Ako gave her, she started fondling Lisa's butt, which triggered Sayo. Sayo and Yukina has been squabbling over Lisa's butt while Lisa is clinging to Yukina's neck because of Yukina's firm grip on her butt, burying her best friend's face with her chest. It's been awhile since Rinko left the room to buy the fries Sayo told her to buy at the studio's café, yet she still hasn't come back. Ako who, for some reason, was wearing her Necromancer of the Abyss outfit, has been chanting God knows what to a ritual circle she drew on the floor with a red crayon she found God knows where.

“She who overcomes the very laws of existence. The sacred but fallen angel makes her descent! Boom!! It's Princess Ako!!” She says as she does her signature chuunibyou pose. Out of nowhere, she pulls out a small bag of cookies that Lisa gave her earlier and places it in the middle of the circle she drew on the floor, “I, the Blackish Fallen Angel Something Something Dark Waves, shall undo the curse inflicted to the Blooming Rose of Purple Flames!”

After some more chanting and illusional grandeur of magical powers, she grabs the bag of cookies from the floor and raises it in the air, “With this, the curse inflicted to the Blooming Rose of Purple Flames shall be undone!”

She runs towards Lisa, who is still clinging to Yukina's neck like a koala on a bamboo, “The Goddess of Affection! Here, the Blackish Fallen Angel Something Something Dark Waves brings to you… the sacred cookies!”

“Sacred cookies?” Lisa asks, confused, “Aren't they just my cookies though?”

“They are, but instead were blessed by the holy ritual circle of the Blackish Fallen Angel Something Something Dark Waves!” Ako has a smug look on her face as she hands over the bag of cookies to Lisa. She holds her waist with both hands, puffing out her chest with pride, “Use them to undo the curse that was inflicted to the Blooming Rose of Purple Flames!”

“Blooming… what? You meant Yukina?”

“Yup!”

“So I'm just gonna stuff her mouth with this?”

“Mhm! Like this!” Ako grabs a handful of cookies from the bag. Wait, is she gonna eat them? Aren't they suppose to be for Yukina?

“Come on, Sayo~ Just let me touch your- gah?!”

Out of the blue, Ako shoves her entire fist inside Yukina's mouth!

“Yukina!” Lisa cried as Yukina falls to the floor. She writhes in agony, red-faced and teary-eyed as she clutches her throat, choking on Lisa's cookies, “Help me…”

“Weird… the cookies were suppose to undo the curse… Maybe Ako did the ritual wrong?” Ako says in dismay while holding her chin and brows furrowing as she watches Yukina squirm on the floor.

Lisa panics, frantically running to and fro inside the studio room. She has no idea how to save a choking person, should she punch Yukina in the stomach? But she doesn't want to hurt her!

“Sayo, save her! Yukina can't die because of my cookies!” Lisa begged, tears starting to form on her eyes as she suddenly grabs Sayo's shoulders and started shaking her like a bat out of hell.

“First, how about you stop shaking me?!”

“Oh, sorry…” she lets go of Sayo. She arranges herself first before turning her gaze back to the teary-eyed Lisa, “Didn't Minato-san said she would die for your cookies?”

“She did, but she didn't meant it like this!”

“Can I punch her in the stomach?”

“Of course you can't!”

“Sayo-san! How about you try doing that ‘Heimlich Maneuver’ to Yukina-san?” Ako suggested.

“Yeah, Sayo! Try it on Yukina!” Lisa begged.

“Okay then, here goes nothing,” Sayo lifts up the still conscious Yukina and positions herself behind her. She places her arms around Yukina's waist and puts her fist above Yukina's belly. She then grabbed her fist with her other hand and started performing fast upward thrusts repeatedly. After a few upward thrusts, Yukina suddenly coughs up a whole piece of cookie. Sayo lets go of her and she falls to the floor, clutching her throat as she gasps for air.

“Yukina! I thought you were gonna die because of my cookies!” Lisa cried as she runs up to her best friend and hugs her tightly.

“I-I thought I just saw God…” Yukina murmured, “W-Wait, what was I doing earlier?”

“You were groping Lisa-nee's butt like a sex predator, Yukina-san,” Ako deadpanned, “But because of the sacred cookies, you're now back to normal!”

“R-Really?”

“No, Udagawa-san. You almost killed her with your ‘sacred cookies’! Who's going to be Roselia's vocalist if Minato-san dies?”

“Sayo, is that what you're concerned about?” Yukina asks.

“Yes, why?”

“It's nothing.” _Oof_ _, I thought she was concerned about me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at narrating god damn it 。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how to write a summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty rushed so I'm sorry for the quality of it (´∀｀; )。

“What happened… here…?”

Rinko arrives at the studio room carrying a huge basket of fries she bought from the studio's café. Apparently, there was alot of people waiting in line at the cash register so she had to wait before she could order the fries Sayo told her to buy.

As she enters through the doorway, she looks around the room, scanning her surroundings. There was a ritual circle drawn with red crayon on the floor, a cookie that seems to be soaked in someone else's saliva, the bottle they were using for playing Truth or Dare, a girl with long silver hair lying prone on the floor, blindfolded, gagged, and tied up with a rope on both hands and feet, a girl with long, light purple hair making illusions of grandeur and magical powers, and two girls, one with long, wavy, soft brown hair and the other with long, light teal hair French kissing in the corner of the room.

She approaches the two unbothered girls in the corner of the room. Once she got closer to them, she hesitantly clears her throat before speaking, “I-I'm sorry for intruding!” She squeaked, her voice shaking.

The two girls jolted upwards, startled by her sudden appearance. They both created a distance between themselves before speaking, “R-Rinko?! W-When did you get here?” Lisa stammered as she fixes her disheveled clothes.

“I-I just arrived… from the studio's… café… I bought the fries… Hikawa-san told me… to buy…”

“T-Thank you, Shirokane-san…” Sayo thanked as she also fixes her disheveled clothes.

“S-So um… d-did I miss… something…?”

“No you didn't!” Lisa assured, “In fact, we were waiting for you.”

“I-Is… that so…? I-I'm sorry if… I took longer… at the café…”

“Don't worry about it, Shirokane-san. I appreciate you for being patient just to get the fries I told you to buy,” Sayo said while stuffing her mouth with fries, “Delicious…”

“Sayo, you shouldn't talk while eating you know~”

“I'm sorry, Imai-san.”

“Hehe~ Anyways, how about we continue playing?”

* * *

_It has been fourty minutes since Roselia finished their rehearsal. They decided to use their remaining twenty minutes in playing Truth or Dare._

“Ako, truth or dare?” Yukina asked.

“Truth.”

“Ako, did you forgot about the rules? You can't pick truth more than two times.”

“B-But…!”

“No buts. Dare, that is,” Yukina has been waiting for this moment. She has the evil grin Ako had when she picked dare,“I dare you to…”

She pulls out a sea cucumber, an egg, some bell peppers, and a broccoli from her bag, “I dare you to eat all of this.”

Ako stares at her in horror, “Y-Yukina-san, y-you're kidding right?”

“Of course not,” she hands all the horrifying food to Ako with a smug look on her face, “Here's a plate, enjoy.”

“Wawawa…!” Ako starts wailing like a baby crying for her mother, “A-Ako won't see the daylight after!”

“I don't care.”

“Poor Ako…” Lisa pats Ako's head, “You can do it.”

“N-No I can't!” Ako cried, “W-Who will prepare my burial?!”

“Don't worry Ako, I already dug your grave outside,” Yukina points at the window, there was already a hole with a wooden coffin outside, “Now eat up.”

“Minato-san, did you dug that all by yourself?” Sayo asked.

“Of course,” Yukina puffs out her flat as a board chest with pride, “Just for Ako.”

“Wait Yukina I didn't knew you were secretly working out,” Lisa gasped.

“Why did you forsake me, God?!” Ako cried, “God is dead!”

“Ako, say ah.”

“Huh- gah?!”

Yukina suddenly jams an entire broccoli inside Ako's mouth, “Delicious, right?” Yukina smiled.

Ako falls to the floor with a loud thud, her soul trying to leave her body.

“A-Ako-chan!” Rinko tries shaking the gremlin awake, but there was no response.

“Sayo, please carry Ako to the coffin.”

“Minato-san, who's gonna inform Tomoe-san?”

“Sayo, why are you listening to Yukina?!” Lisa cried, “You can't bury Ako alive!”

“She looks dead to me though.”

“No Sayo!”

* * *

Lisa had to call Tomoe to stop Sayo and Yukina from burying Ako alive outside CiRCLE.

“Are you alright, Ako?” Lisa asked.

“T-Thanks, Lisa-nee…” a traumatized Ako answered, “A-Ako thought she was a goner…”

“The hole I dug up was a waste,” Yukina said.

“You're more concerned about that?!”

“Of course. I put all my sweat and blood in digging up that hole for you.”

“Yukina, stop scaring Ako.”

“And I was so eager putting Udagawa-san inside the coffin,” Sayo frowned.

“No, Sayo.”


End file.
